Pride and Prejudice
by WaterInAPuddle
Summary: Dumbledore assigns a schoolwide project after assigning classes, each class must pick a muggle book to read and explore. This story follows the love and lust that springs from the class after starting the book. Based on HP and Pride and Prejudice. AU of c


Disclaimer for all the chapters forthcoming: I don't own anything related to this. Period.

Let me know what you think about this: the idea, the grammar, the spelling, anything. Thanks 

Chapter One: The Assignment

"'It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a large fortune _must_ be in want of a wife,'" Ginny Weasley giggled as she read a line from Pride and Prejudice to Hermione Granger, sitting next to her on the Hogwarts express, which was taking them to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. "At least, that is what Pansy Parkinson must be telling herself." Both girls erupted into giggles.

"Please, Ginny, if it's Pug-nose Parkinson we're talking about, it would have to be a single, rich _wizard_." Hermione corrected.

"I can't believe that Professor Dumbledore assigned this muggle book reading thing to everyone. I understand he wants to promote unity and all that, but a book? I really doubt Crabbe or Goyle can read and, since they're pureblood and all, I doubt they know what a veleytision is!" Here Hermione corrected her friend with "a television." "Alright, but still! They won't be able to complete the assignment!"

"Well, maybe a friend will help them out," Hermione reasoned. (Here Ginny snorted "what friends" but Hermione ignored her) "Malfoy wouldn't want his goons to be expelled; I'm sure he'll let them into a plot for them to write on. Oh dear, I do hope they can write!" This caused another fit of giggles. "Oh but hide the book. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, Ginny. He'll be announcing it tonight."

That night, after the annual sorting of the first years and the yearly, normal announcements to be good and not do anything restricted, the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, called for everyone's attention before dinner. "Excuse me, if I could have your attention for a brief announcement before dinner is served." The noise died down. "Thank you. As some of you may already know—" here, he pointedly looked at Ginny Weasley "—I have assigned a mandatory project to be completed by everyone _alone_. You will each be assigned a class time and each class will have a specific book, chosen either by the class or by the teacher if the class cannot agree, to read throughout the course of this year. Tomorrow morning you will get your class schedules and the room listed, instead of a class name, will be your muggle book class. As some of you may have noticed, I used the word "muggle" as you will be reading select books from muggle authors." A loud groan erupted from the Slytherin table, as well as some mutinous looks. As soon as it died down, Dumbledore continued to speak. "However, you will learn more about that tomorrow. Suffice it to say, skipping this class will not be tolerated. Should you fail the class, you will no longer find yourself a place at Hogwarts. Without further ado, dinner will be served." Dumbledore clapped his hands and sat down. Immediately, plates of food appeared on the table and everyone dug in.

The next morning each of the heads of houses handed out the schedules in each of the respective houses. The rumor going around the tables the next morning was that students were sorted into their respective classes based on intelligence because some students, it was wondered, if they could read. So the teachers submitted essays students had composed for those classes and it was determined from there. Since the first years had no previous work, they were all grouped together.

Just as Professor McGonnagal handed the last schedule out, Ginny Weasley was ecstatic to note that she would be in the same class as Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione. The only thing that could perfect that is if her very dear friend, Luna Lovegood, would be in the same class. What was more, they would have the class three times a week after dinner, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. So they would be deciding on the book tonight. Ginny smiled at Hermione. It was likely they might be able to get to read Pride and Prejudice. Ginny hoped so, as she had only read the first sentence of the book and wanted to read the rest. She knew since she was now a sixth year, that it would be impossible with the extra class to read it on her own. But she had a feeling that Hermione had already read that book, as well as any other that might be on the list.

During Ginny's first class of the day, double block of Advanced Potions, she was able to consult with her potions partner, Luna, on her schedule. They had decided at the end of the semester to sign up for the same classes as they both decided to become mediwitches together. It turned out that they not only had the regular run of classes together but also the same book class. Ginny lost 5 house points from Professor Snape, the Potions Master, for her squeal of delight. After Potions was a single, but long nonetheless, block of History of Magical Medicine. Unfortunately for Luna and Ginny, Professor Binns, the only ghost teacher at Hogwarts, taught it. Lunch, of course, went by fast, but a double block of Advanced Transfiguration followed. Ginny wasn't able to stomach much for dinner, her excitement was too high.

Soon enough dinner was over and Ginny joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione in their search for the old Potions classroom, which apparently was located on the ground floor. Luna caught up with Ginny outside the Great Hall. In a very anticlimactically fashion, the old potions room was not at all difficult to find. They were the first to arrive. Soon the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher entered. Professor Dumbledore had coerced Nymphadora Tonks into teaching it.

Ginny was excited that Tonks was teaching her class. She didn't know what she would do if Binns or, worse, Snape were to teach this class! Ugh, Snape probably protested and refused to teach this class. Well, if he did, she couldn't complain. Pretty soon, other students began to file in. The 7th year gossips, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, were in the class. No surprise there. They spent more time writing notes to people then they did taking notes. So they were always writing and reading. Much to Ginny's joy, Colin Creevy, another fellow 6th year Gryffindor, was in the class. Then a swarm of more students came in. Ginny recognized them as 7th year Ravenclaws. So we must be the best of the best, Ginny mused. Only one Hufflepuff, 7th year Hannah Abbot, came through the door before the class started at 7 pm.

Just as Tonks was about to close the door, a group of Slytherins sauntered through the door. Much to Ginny's abject horror, they were none other than Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy as well as Draco's arm ornament, Pansy Parkinson. "Sit down you lot and I'll start with the attendance." Tonks shut the door and made her way to the front where a list of names was on her desk. "Alright then, let's see.

"First off, Hufflepuff. 7th years. Hannah Abbott?"

"Here," a small, quiet blonde spoke.

"Only Hufflepuff." Tonks remarked. She rolled up the small piece of parchment. "Next, Ravenclaws, starting with 7th years.

"Terry Boot?"

"Present." A tall, dark haired boy spoke. Ginny was sure she had never seen him before.

"Mandy Brockelhurst?"

"Here." Mandy had long, brown hair, which was always pulled back in a severe bun, much like McGonnagal's hair.

"Morag McDougal?"

"Here." Morag was one of the few pureblooded wizards (with the exception to the Weasleys) that was not sorted into Slytherin. However, he was no heart throb. Lavender and Parvati were sure that Morag was secretly dating Sally-Anne, but there was no proof of it.

"Padma Patil?"

"Here." Padma was obviously of Indian decent and had her dark hair braided back with a colorful scarf over her head.

"Sally-Anne Perks?"

"Here." Sally-Anne was pretty with her chocolate-colored hair and blue, blue eyes. It was because she turned down so many men and spent most of her time studying with Morag that the rumors about them had started.

"Right, now for the only 6th year Ravenclaw.

"Luna Lovegood?"

"Present." Only, with the daydream look, Luna did not really look to be there.

"Very good. Gryffindors beginning with 7th.

"Lavender Brown?"

"Here." Lavender started folding a note as she said it. Obviously Tonks hadn't noticed.

"Hermione Granger?"

"Present." With a glance at Hermione, Ginny knew she was thinking about all the different books there were to choose and who would choose what.

"Parvati Patil?"

"Here." Even though the Patils were identical twins, fashion obviously dictated else wise. Parvati wore her hair down and no head scarf. She took the note from Lavender and started perusing it.

"Harry Potter?"

"Here." Although it was clear that Harry wasn't thrilled to be in this class. He was currently having a glaring war with Malfoy.

"Ronald Weasley?"

"Here." Hermione had just caught him staring at her, so he

"Ok. Now for the last of the 6th years.

"Ginevra Weasley?"

"Ginny." Tonks glanced up and flashed her a quick smile before continuing onwards. Ginny then went back to Colin's stolen itinerary and compared it to hers.

"Colin Creevy?"

"Here." He was looking over Ginny's shoulder, determining that they had the same classes together.

"So good, so far. 7th year Slytherins.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Here," he drawled. Malfoy obviously wanted to be anywhere else.

"Pansy Parkinson?"

"Here." Pansy spoke in a squeaky voice, causing half the people in the room to cover their ears.

"Blaise Zabini?"

He sighed, "a gift, I'm sure." If he wasn't a Slytherin, Ginny might have laughed. It was the kind of thing she'd expect from Fred or George.

"Alright. Well the only thing left to do tonight is decide on the book to read." Tonks pointed her wand at the blackboard in the room, where a list of books and their authors appeared. "I'll give you guys ten minutes to look at what the books are about before we vote." Most of the class went up to the front of the room. The Slytherins, however, stood put.

"I didn't realize you had signed up for the same classes, Colin. You sly thing. You never told me you were planning on becoming a healer!" Ginny berated her friend.

"Oh, is that what these classes mean? I guess it makes sense that Madam Pomfrey would teach healing stuff."

After looking shock for a moment, Ginny realized it had been a joke. "T-that wasn't funny!" She cried indignantly. But she knew that it was, as well as a certain someone who had not gotten up. Neither were aware of a pair of Slytherin eyes watching them, nor was anyone else for that matter.

Ginny already knew which book she wanted to read, so she spent most of her time at the front convincing everyone to pick Pride and Prejudice. Unsurprisingly, none of the boys agreed once they figured out what it was about. However, luckily for her, the girls did. And with there being 10 girls to 6 boys, Ginny was hopeful.

Soon enough the voting started with no one knowing who voted for what and the results ended with 9 for Pride and Prejudice, 3 for Anna Karenina, 2 for Treasure Island, and 2 for Mosquito Coast. Tonks then produced a copy for each student. She was still handing out books when a disgusted voice rang out. "Ug, Zabini, you never said this was a romance novel!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know? Like I'd ever read this filth on my own free will! I had no idea what it was about!"

"You voted for this, Drakey-poo? Why didn't you tell me? I wanted to vote for the same thing you did!" Pansy squealed, obviously upset they weren't thinking alike. It was soon determined that Pansy had voted for Anna Karenina and Colin was the only other guy to vote for Pride and Prejudice, because he hadn't cared what they read and his friends asked him to vote for it. Ron and Harry had voted for Treasure Island and Morag and Terry had voted for Mosquito Coast. Sally-Anne and Padma had voted for Anna Karenina as well.

Tonks slammed her head on her desk, albeit not very hard. "You weren't supposed to say who voted for what!"

After being consoled with a bunch of "what's done is done" and "it doesn't really matter, I'd rather not read muggle filth" Tonks gave up. They would read Pride and Prejudice and that was that. Besides, she had a perfect plan on what to do on Wednesday. After all, Dumbledore had insisted that the teachers read _all_ of the books over summer.


End file.
